22 Października 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:35 Klan - odc. 2814; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm + Senat) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Ploskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 2.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 3.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP; STEREO, 16:9 06:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN 2.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców "Kukiz'15" 3.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru 4.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+ Zieloni 5.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - U wybrzeży Nowej Zelandii cz. 2. Goat Island (Our Big Blue Backyard: New Zealand) - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3169; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Eksport dla Ciebie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 38 (seria III, odc. 12) - Złoty deszcz - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 38 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 38) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 198 (s. III, odc. 71) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 198) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Smaki polskie - Kąski z gąski; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Przepis dnia - /279/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Natura w Jedynce - U wybrzeży Nowej Zelandii cz. 3. Poor Knights (Our Big Blue Backyard: New Zealand); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 39 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 39) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Hity i historie gwiazd - Alibabki; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 199 (s. III, odc. 72) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 199) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP 2.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru 3.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem 4.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN 5.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 6.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 7.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+ Zieloni 8.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców "Kukiz'15" txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3170; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2815 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /398/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /277/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 181 - Piekło (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Proszę, głosujcie na mnie (Please Vote for Me) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Szpital Vista Mar (Operating Instructions) 79'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Andy Tennant; wyk.:Emily Rose, Johnny Sneed, Christine Lahti, Nick Zano; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 183; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Proszę, głosujcie na mnie (Please Vote for Me); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2007); reż.:Weijun Chen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Eksport dla Ciebie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Notacje - Aleksander Błoński. W czerni i bieli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Świat się kręci - /398/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 160 "Sprzątanie" sezon 7 - AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm i Senat) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP 2.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 3.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe; STEREO, 16:9 06:48 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców "Kukiz'15" 2.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN 3.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru 4.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem 5.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+ Zieloni; STEREO, 16:9 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 921; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1336 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 36 - Fałszywe oskarżenie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Imperium miłości - odc 38 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Latający Klub 2 - HITY - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 28; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 2.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru 3.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+ Zieloni 4.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP 5.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców "Kukiz'15" 6.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 7.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem 8.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Imperium miłości - odc 39 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 611 - Zapomnij o nim - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 29; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Fiorentina - Lech Poznań ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Fiorentina - Lech Poznań ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Fiorentina - Lech Poznań ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Paranienormalni Tonight - Anita Włodarczyk, Piotr Małachowski; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Prokurator - odc. 8/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kocham kino - W imię... - txt. str. 777 97'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Maja Ostaszewska, Tomasz Schuchardt, Łukasz Simlat, Maria Maj, Kamil Adamowicz, Mateusz Gajko, Jakub Gentek, Daniel Świderski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Idealny facet (Perfect Man) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mark Rosman; wyk.:Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 W imię... 97'; dramat obyczajowy; reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Maja Ostaszewska, Tomasz Schuchardt, Łukasz Simlat, Maria Maj, Kamil Adamowicz, Mateusz Gajko, Jakub Gentek, Daniel Świderski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Art Noc: Maanam - "Rockandrolle" (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 06:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Pogoda - 22.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 2/2015 - wolontariat; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 22.10-Salony /81/; STEREO, 16:9 06:54 Głos widza - odc. 108; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Rączka gotuje - Zajazd Kasztelański; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 07:32 Uwolnić Dobro - Barbara Adamik - Stolarczyk; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:41 TELEZAKUPY 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 22.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 22.10-Salony /81/; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 1200 Muzeów odc. 17 - Kozłówka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 329; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Plebania - odc. 330; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Pogoda - 22.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Głos widza - odc. 108; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 22.10-Salony /81/; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Mamy to! (2/68)Produkty regionalne i tradycyjne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 331; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 332; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Mój Kraków, miasto mojego życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kanonizacja Jana Pawła II w TVP; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Głos widza - odc. 108; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 84; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Głos widza - odc. 108; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Przyjazny paragraf - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm+Senat; Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - wybory parlamentarne 2015 17:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm; Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - wybory parlamentarne 2015 17:45 Prosto z lasu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 18:00 Kronika - zapowiedź; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 18:02 Pogoda; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:05 Pod Tatrami - "Galica"; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Małopolska - to lubię - II - odc. 22; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjn y; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:50 Pogoda; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:52 Tematy dnia; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm+Senat; Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - wybory parlamentarne 2015 19:15 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm; Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - wybory parlamentarne 2015 19:26 Scena otwarta - odc. 4/2015; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Panorama małopolskiej wsi - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Pogoda; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 20:00 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 20:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda - 22.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Legia Warszawa - Club Brugge; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda - 22.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Mój Kraków, miasto mojego życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Ktoś zawiódł...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 1200 Muzeów odc. 17 - Kozłówka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Rączka gotuje - Zajazd Kasztelański; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda - 22.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Pogoda - 22.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Relacje - odc. 84; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Mój Kraków, miasto mojego życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Ktoś zawiódł...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:00 Trudne sprawy (568) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (659) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (660) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (141) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (38) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (189) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (569) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2156) - serial obyczajowy 14:40 Słoiki (11) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (761) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Poznaj swoje prawa (39) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2157) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (429) - serial komediowy 20:05 Zdrady (70) - serial paradokumentalny 21:05 Przyjaciółki 6 (69) - serial obyczajowy 22:05 Zaginiona - thriller, USA 2012 0:05 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN HD 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi: Jesteśmy rodziną (778) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Tawerna Ellada, Głogów (11) - program rozrywkowy 11:55 Singielka (13) - telenowela 12:25 Szpital (415) - serial paradokumentalny 13:25 Ukryta prawda (536) - serial paradokumentalny 14:25 Rozmowy w toku: Moje dziecko ledwo mówi, a już jest uzależnione od komórki (2510) - talk-show 15:25 Szkoła (179) - serial paradokumentalny 16:25 Ukryta prawda (537) - serial paradokumentalny 17:25 Singielka (14) - telenowela 18:00 Szpital (416) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej (2159) - serial obyczajowy 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje: Sanok, Berhida (8) - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Parker - film sensacyjny, USA 2013 0:15 Żony Hollywood (8) - program rozrywkowy 1:15 Ugotowani: Trójmiasto (7) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 2:15 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 2:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:15 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:35 Rozmowy w toku: Moje dziecko ledwo mówi, a już jest uzależnione od komórki (2510) - talk-show TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /397/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Polonia w Komie - (823) Chiny - Miłosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 XVII Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina - Koncert Laureatów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1272 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1154 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Portret żołnierza (Portrait of a Soldier) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Ex Libris - odc. 229; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Rezydencja - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (849) Knapczyk - Arizona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (9) Sandomierz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 37 Norwegia (137) Jej fiordowska mość; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Saga rodów - Ród Sieradzkich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1272 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 13/20 - Żywy obrazek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Uwikłani - odc. 8* - Janusz - dramat ojca - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Olga Chajdas; wyk.:Piotr Ligienza, Karolina Kominek, Katarzyna Skarżanka, Konrad Bugaj, Maciej Mikołajczyk, Jakub Mazurek; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (850) Chiny - Miłosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 XVII Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina - koncert Zwycięzcy Konkursu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Polska z Miodkiem - (9) Sandomierz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Rezydencja - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sznurowadło w supełki; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 13/20 - Żywy obrazek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Uwikłani - odc. 8* - Janusz - dramat ojca; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Olga Chajdas; wyk.:Piotr Ligienza, Karolina Kominek, Katarzyna Skarżanka, Konrad Bugaj, Maciej Mikołajczyk, Jakub Mazurek; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (850) Chiny - Miłosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1272; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Sieradzkich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (9) Sandomierz; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Das Erste 5:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 9:00 Tagesschau 9:05 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2066 9:55 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2326 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen Odcinek: 99 11:35 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 560 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2067 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2327 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Giraffe, Erdmännchen & Co. Odcinek: 253 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Quizduell Odcinek: 117 18:50 In aller Freundschaft - Die jungen Ärzte Odcinek: 28 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Natur Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 1 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Nord bei Nordwest - Der wilde Sven Odcinek: 2 21:45 Kontraste 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:45 Spätschicht - Die Comedy-Bühne Odcinek: 1 23:30 Nuhr ab 18 - Junge Comedy Odcinek: 2 0:00 Nachtmagazin 0:20 Nord bei Nordwest - Der wilde Sven Odcinek: 2 1:53 Tagesschau 1:55 Mord am See 3:25 Spätschicht - Die Comedy-Bühne Odcinek: 1 4:10 Nuhr ab 18 - Junge Comedy Odcinek: 2 4:40 Brisant 4:58 Tagesschau 5:00 Kontraste 3sat 6:21 Kulturzeit 7:00 nano 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Kulturzeit 9:47 nano 10:16 Kölner Treff Odcinek: 358 11:46 Universum 12:32 Schweizweit 13:00 ZIB 13:21 Terra X Odcinek: 1 14:04 Terra X Odcinek: 2 14:49 Der geheime Kontinent Odcinek: 1 15:32 Der geheime Kontinent Odcinek: 2 16:16 Terra X Odcinek: 93 17:00 New York - Stadt am Wasser 17:43 Supersturm New York 18:29 nano 19:00 heute 19:21 Kulturzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:16 Tod auf Rezept 21:00 scobel Odcinek: 187 Sezon: 8 22:00 ZIB 2 22:29 Love Song für Bobby Long 0:23 10 vor 10 0:51 Rundschau 1:34 Reporter Sélection 1:57 Hessen-Reporter 2:27 Ab 18! Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 3:12 Ab 18! Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 4:04 Supersturm New York 4:50 Schottlands raue Inseln - die Orkneys 5:19 Stöckl. Odcinek: 109 VOX 5:10 Monk Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 4 5:55 Verklag mich doch! 7:00 Hilf mir doch! Odcinek: 43 8:00 Verklag mich doch! 9:00 Verklag mich doch! 10:05 Verklag mich doch! 11:10 vox nachrichten 11:15 Monk Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 4 12:10 CSI: NY Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 13:05 Crossing Jordan - Pathologin mit Profil Odcinek: 76 Sezon: 4 14:00 CSI: Miami Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 15:00 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 736 16:00 4 Hochzeiten und eine Traumreise Odcinek: 448 16:55 Mein himmlisches Hotel Odcinek: 4 18:00 mieten, kaufen, wohnen 19:00 Das perfekte Dinner - Das Wunschmenü Odcinek: 2422 20:00 Prominent! 20:15 72 Stunden - The Next Three Days 22:55 Haywire - Trau' keinem 0:45 vox nachrichten 1:05 72 Stunden - The Next Three Days 3:10 Haywire - Trau' keinem 4:40 CSI: Miami Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 ZDF 5:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 9:00 heute Xpress 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 5 11:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 4 12:00 heute 12:10 drehscheibe 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht Odcinek: 1726 14:55 Deutschlands bester Bäcker Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 2 15:00 heute Xpress 15:05 Deutschlands bester Bäcker Odcinek: 69 Sezon: 2 15:45 Fußball 18:05 SOKO Stuttgart Odcinek: 144 Sezon: 7 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Notruf Hafenkante Odcinek: 224 Sezon: 10 20:15 600 PS für zwei 21:45 heute-journal 22:15 maybrit illner Odcinek: 653 23:15 Markus Lanz Odcinek: 793 0:35 heute+ 0:50 Kommissar Falcón Odcinek: 1 2:20 Masters of Sex Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 1 3:15 GSI - Spezialeinheit Göteborg Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 4:45 Neu im Kino 4:50 drehscheibe Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Sport-Quiz 11:30 Teleshopping 12:00 Teleshopping 13:00 Teleshopping 13:30 Teleshopping 14:00 Teleshopping 14:30 Teleshopping 15:00 Teleshopping 15:30 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 97 16:00 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 98 16:30 Cajun Pawn Stars - Pfandhaus Louisiana Odcinek: 13 17:00 Storage Hunters UK Odcinek: 16 18:00 Fußball 18:55 Fußball 21:00 Fußball 23:00 Fußball 1:00 Sport-Quiz 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips TV5Monde 6:00 TV5Monde, le journal 6:10 L'invité 6:19 Le journal de l'économie 6:23 Météo 6:26 Vestiaires 6:30 Télématin 6:52 Chacun sa terre 6:57 Alcaline, l'instant 7:00 Télématin 7:28 Un livre, un jour 7:30 Télématin 7:47 L'invité 7:55 Un objet, une histoire 8:00 Journal Radio Canada 8:26 TV5Monde, le journal 8:39 Méditerranéo 9:05 Flash info 9:08 Les p'tits plats de Babette 9:35 Jardins et loisirs 10:00 Flash info 10:02 Chroniques d'en haut 10:28 Un livre, un jour 10:30 Mixeur, les goûts et les idées 10:56 Mvaisons d'ici et d'ailleurs 11:00 TV5Monde, le journal 11:14 Météo 11:18 Plus belle la vie Odcinek: 2212 11:44 Dans la peau d'un chef 12:32 Flash info 12:35 Dis-moi oui! 13:17 Quoi de neuf, docteur? 13:30 Journal belge 13:59 Le court du jour: Inventer demain 14:03 Apparences Odcinek: 8 14:45 Apparences Odcinek: 9 15:28 Patrimoine et énigmes du monde marin 15:45 Le meilleur d'Acoustic 15:49 Un gars, un chef! 16:28 Questions pour un champion 17:00 Flash info 17:03 Infrarouge 17:55 Histoires de timbres 18:00 64 minutes, le monde en français, 1re partie 18:23 Le journal de l'économie 18:27 Météo 18:31 L'invité 18:40 Planète glace 19:31 Planète glace 20:23 Coup de pouce pour la planète 20:30 Journal 20:57 Météo 21:00 Rendez-vous avec un ange 22:39 Saloperie de pruneaux 22:57 Un livre, un jour 23:00 Journal suisse 23:26 TV5Monde, Le Journal Afrique 23:45 L'invité 23:54 Météo 23:58 La grande librairie 0:58 300 millions de critiques 1:50 Mon Envoyé spécial 2:24 Géopolitis 2:41 TV5Monde, le journal 3:01 Météo 3:05 L'Amérique dans tous ses États BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 World Business Report 6:45 BBC World News 7:00 BBC World News 7:30 BBC World News 7:45 World Business Report 8:00 BBC World News 8:30 BBC Business Live 9:00 BBC World News 9:30 HARDtalk 10:00 BBC World News 10:30 World Business Report 10:45 Sport Today 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 BBC World News 12:00 GMT 12:30 GMT 13:00 GMT 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 Impact 14:30 Impact 15:00 Impact 15:30 HARDtalk 16:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 16:30 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 17:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 17:30 World Business Report 17:45 Sport Today 18:00 Outside Source 18:30 BBC Focus on Africa 19:00 World News Today 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 World News Today 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 Outside Source 21:30 Outside Source 22:00 BBC World News America 22:30 BBC World News America 23:00 Newsday 23:30 Asia Business Report 23:45 Sport Today 0:00 Newsday 0:30 Asia Business Report 0:45 Sport Today 1:00 Newsday 1:30 Asia Business Report 1:45 Sport Today 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Asia Business Report 2:45 Sport Today 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Asia Business Report 3:45 Sport Today 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 HARDtalk 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 World Business Report 5:45 BBC World News CNN 6:00 CNN Newsroom 7:00 CNN Newsroom 8:00 CNN Newsroom 9:00 CNN Newsroom 9:30 The Silk Road: Past, Present, Future 10:00 Amanpour 10:30 Open Court 11:00 The Business View with Nina Dos Santos 12:00 CNN Newsroom 12:30 World Sport 13:00 News Stream (with World Sport) 14:00 World Business Today 15:00 International Desk (with World Sport) 16:00 Connect the World with Becky Anderson 17:00 International Desk 17:30 Open Court 18:00 Wolf 19:00 Amanpour 19:30 CNN Newsroom 20:00 The World Right Now with Hala Gorani 21:00 Quest Means Business 22:00 Amanpour 22:30 World Sport 23:00 CNN Today (with World Sport) 0:00 CNN Today (with World Sport) 1:00 Anderson Cooper 360 2:00 On China 2:30 TalkAsia 3:00 CNN Tonight 4:00 Amanpour 4:30 The Silk Road: Past, Present, Future 5:00 CNN Newsroom (with World Sport)